


Risky Assignment

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Police, Prostitution, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is going undercover as a male prostitute to catch a murderer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #424: Prostitution at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Male prostitutes were being murdered, and needing someone to go undercover, a combined vice and homicide taskforce had gone looking for the ideal candidate, compiling a short-list of possibles. At the top of that list was Dee Laytner, openly bisexual detective, young, good looking, and veteran of several undercover operations for vice. He was known to be reliable, street-smart, and honest, with a rare sympathy for those who found it necessary to sell their bodies just to stay alive.

“There but for the grace of God,” he’d said more than once. If he hadn’t been fortunate enough to be raised in Mother Lane’s orphanage, and with a cop looking out for him, he might well have ended up on the street himself.

“It could be a risky assignment,” the detective briefing Dee told him. “There’ve been three victims that we know of, but who knows how many others we might not have found yet? We need to catch the killer pronto, preferably before he kills again, or decides to widen his net. The only thing we know for sure is that all three of the vics worked the same area. Someone disappears and a new guy takes over their patch pretty quickly. We’ve got a spot picked out for you, and you’d be under constant surveillance, but it’s up to you; no one’s gonna order you to do this.”

“If Dee does this, I want to be on the surveillance team. He’s not going out there without me.”

To the detective’s surprise, it was Laytner’s partner who spoke from where he leant against the wall.

“We’re a team,” Laytner agreed. “We work together or not at all. Ryo could be my pimp.”

“Dee, be serious!”

“I was. You’d be great!”

Dee stood on his corner, dressed in tight pants and an equally tight sleeveless t-shirt. He was wired, very discreetly, and knew he was being watched from two separate locations, one on each street. If he was propositioned and taken anywhere, Ryo would follow in the unmarked surveillance van.

Several men rented Dee’s ‘services’ over the next few nights, each earning himself a free ride to the nearest precinct, but none of them was the killer. 

Another prostitute died.

On the fourth night things changed. Dee was propositioned by a man in a car, and price agreed, went with him.

“So, where’re we goin’?”

“I have a place.”

“I charge extra for groups.” The man glanced at him and Dee shrugged. “Just sayin’.”

The place was a derelict warehouse with a basement room; the moment Dee stepped inside and saw the blood smears, he knew this was their guy. Then something struck his head and everything went black. Dee’s final word was “Ryo.”

He opened his eyes to his partner bending over him. “Dee? You okay?”

“Ow! What’d he hit me with?”

“Butt of his gun. Good thing you have a thick skull.”

“Amen to that. We get him?”

“Yeah, but no more undercover work, okay?”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

The End


End file.
